


do what you do and i won’t hate you somehow

by sapphfics



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: spoilers for the season 3 finale “are you leading or am i?”They do not run to one another on the bridge.Eve wants to, and she can tell Villanelle wants to as well when she smiles at her, but Eve knows why they can’t. It’s too public. Too many badly dressed men and women who will see this and Eve wants it to be private.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 85





	do what you do and i won’t hate you somehow

I'd be the dreadful need in the devotee  
That made him turn around  
And I'd be the immediate forgiveness  
In Eurydice  
— Talk, Hozier 

-:-

They do not run to one another on the bridge.

Eve wants to, and she can tell Villanelle wants to as well when she smiles at her, but Eve knows why they can’t. It’s too public. Too many badly dressed men and women who will see this and Eve wants it to be private. She feels she lost all her privacy when she began working for MI6 but Villanelle has yet to run a rigorous background check on her. Villanelle has yet to do a great many things to her, like cheat on her. Niko is dying and her marriage is over and nothing will stop her.

Her love for Villanelle - and she understands now that it is love, to love Villanelle feels like the way a ribcage crushed under her chest, immense and satisfying - is not because she’s a rebound. Villanelle is so much more than that. And they both know it. 

The smile remains on Villanelle’s face. Neither of them want to turn away. Neither of them have to. This darkened bridge can be their sanctuary for now, a safe place to hide, to speak to her. 

They do not run to each other. But they do walk, slowly and carefully, as if one false step might mean the other vanishes, pulled back into the Underworld having finally seen a light. 

When they finally get close enough, Eve wants to kiss her again. She pulls Villanelle closer, tugging on the strings on her bright orange coat. 

“Eve...I am glad you killed Dasha,” Villanelle says. “Just as I am glad I helped. She hurt me very badly when I was a girl. And I am glad she’s gone.” 

“No one will ever hurt you again,” Eve promises, as though she can promise anything. She made a lot of false promises in her life, like to love thy husband til death do us part when all it took for them to part was an affair and attempted murder. “Not whilst I’m here.”

“I’ve made you...like me.” Villanelle says. She looks as though she may cry. “You do not want to be like me, Eve. I have killed so many people. Tried to kill you.”

“And you kissed me anyway,” Eve counters. “Besides, I’ve got at least two kills on my ledger.” 

“I’d kiss you anyway no matter what I did,” Villanelle admits. “No matter what you did. I still love you.”

Eve grabs her hand. “I love you, too.”

“Helene will come after me I think,” Villanelle tells her solemnly. “It isn’t safe for you to be around me.”

“I’m not leaving, I care about you.” 

“I know. That is why I tried to get you to leave. If Helene finds you...your death will not be merciful. And I...I do not want you to be hurt.”

“I don’t care. I’m not leaving you,” Eve repeats. “Never again.”

Villanelle throws up her hands. Then she smiles. “Alright.” 

“Helene won’t be able to find us at a hotel, will she?” Eve asks.

Despite it all, Villanelle can still find it within her to laugh. It’s one of the things Eve loves about her. “Are you propositioning me?” 

“Yes,” Eve says. She is done with denials. She is who she is; Ex-MI6, divorcee, murderer. “I may know a place.”

Villanelle’s eyes widen with delight, and then she winks, squeezes Eve’s hand. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t slept it’s 6:48am and i just watched the finale so have this Word Vomit sorry <333


End file.
